


Monsters vs. Humans

by Moolikacow



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Frisk has siblings and parents in this story, Frisk is MC, Frisk is taught monsters are bad, Frisk is transgender, Frisk slowly learns that they aren't, Guns, Humans against monsters, No Smut, Non graphic violence, Papyrus is in the royal guard, Slowly budding friendships, Swearing, War, no romantic relationships, puke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 10:56:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10762839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moolikacow/pseuds/Moolikacow
Summary: Monsters rose from the underground with an angry hunger for the humans who locked them away a thousand years ago.Frisk and his family fight alongside their military for their survival and the hope that they'll get their home back.But when Frisk is taken to the castle of monsters and realizes that monsters aren't as bad as he was taught... How can he help stop this war and teach humans to love peace and acceptance, when all they've done so far is hate?





	Monsters vs. Humans

**Author's Note:**

> Woo a new AU that has been in my head for months! I don't know if I'll continue it, or if I do, when the updates will be. They'll just kinda happen as they happen, ya know? Hope you like the story!

The sky was bleeding. Overcast clouds reflected the light of a blood red moon, though the time of day – or night – was unknown to those on this earth.

Screams echoed through Frisk’s ears, bouncing off of the crumbled buildings that used to be his hometown. Sticking together with friends and family, Frisk faced the beginning of the apocalypse. 

He and his family had been rounded up by the human military, where they had been trained as soldiers to fight against the rise of monsters, who had previously been locked underground for a thousand years.

“Kill all monsters!” the sergeants instructed.

“Leave no survivors!” the lieutenants directed.

“Take back our world!” the general commanded.

Frisk agreed and repeated the words back to his appointed officer, shouting them in unison with the thousands of other soldiers that had been quickly yet rigorously trained beside him.

It was now Frisk’s duty to protect his rightful home from the reign of terror the monsters brought, and he killed as many monsters as he came in contact with. 

Until he found a flaw in his government’s rules.

 

\---

 

Blood pumped loudly in Frisk’s ears as he was thrown to the ground by the large shellfish-headed monster. His weapon had been knocked out of his hands a long while ago, though Frisk wasn’t going down that easy.

He fought empty-handedly against the sharp, forked limbs of the monster above him. He scrabbled underneath it, fighting for his life as the monster tried to tear at his face. Frisk kicked it off with a hefty shove and climbed to his feet. The monster rose as well and he watched closely as its pinkish body heaved with heavy breaths. It rushed him again, and he lunged out of the way. It was still coming at him, but he wasn’t stupid. 

Without a weapon of some kind, he couldn’t hurt it.

Frisk ran, retreating back to his patrol group, where he knew there were weapons that could pierce the monster’s tough skin.

He focused on his breathing as he tried to outrun the beast behind him. He pumped his legs faster, adrenaline shooting through his mind and body until he came upon his group of soldiers, and he called out to them.

They looked up, weapons at the ready.

One of Frisk’s brothers had been appointed the staff sergeant of this patrol, and Frisk saw him raise his gun in his direction.

His brother pulled the trigger and Frisk heard the sound of the monster fall heavily to the ground behind him, though he didn’t stop running until he reached the center of his war mates.

Frisk panted, catching his breath as he motioned to his brother, Luke. “Gimme a gun, I lost mine,” he stood up straight, holding out a hand.

“Why did you go off alone?” Luke asked him in a harsh tone. 

Another of his allies handed Frisk a pistol, one of the shitty backup ones. He checked if it was loaded, to see a round already in the chamber. “I was facing four monsters at once, I had to keep moving,” Frisk replied as he shoved the gun into his holster. 

Luke shot him a disapproving glare. “Are you injured?” he asked.

“No,” Frisk answered.

“Good, we’re running low on supplies here. We’ll need to meet up with the main platoon soon,” While Luke’s voice was still hard, Frisk knew his brother cared about his well-being, even while focusing on the main task at hand. “We have some captives,” Luke continued.

Frisk turned in surprise. “What?” he asked. “We don’t take survivors,” he reminded Luke of the rule that had been drilled into their heads. 

“I know. That’s why we’re going to kill them before we move on. Come on,” Luke gestured and turned to walk away. Frisk followed, and Luke lead him to a circle of soldiers, presumably surrounding the captives.

“Let’s see ‘em,” Luke ordered the soldiers, and they moved to reveal the prisoners.

Tied up with rope behind them were several small monsters. Children, Frisk realized with a frown.

“They’re young,” he commented.

“They were in the group of monsters we ambushed,” Luke replied. He raised his gun toward the children.

Something felt wrong about this to Frisk. “They were just protecting their young,” he contemplated, looking up at Luke. “Man, we can’t kill kids,” Frisk told him.

Luke turned his head toward Frisk. “They’re not kids, Frisk, they’re monsters. Leave no survivors.”

Something still felt wrong. “Wait,” Frisk held up a hand. He looked at the little monsters, tied up, gagged, and terrified. They quivered in fear as they looked up at Frisk and Luke. “We protect kids, we can’t– This is wrong! They’re just babies!” He motioned to the young monsters and they flinched back.

His brother was staring harshly at him now. “Don’t be a little bitch, Frisk! They’re not children, they’re  _ monsters _ . We’re not bringing them back to take up space and resources. They’ll only kill us when they’re stronger!”

“We don’t have to kill them–”

“We leave no survivors!” Luke shouted and Frisk shut his mouth. Luke’s gun was still pointed directly at the children and Frisk clenched his fists, steeling himself. He knew Luke was right.

But something still felt wrong about this.

He stared at the child Luke was about to kill. It was a little yellow reptilian monster. It seemed to have no arms, and he wondered if they just hadn’t grown in yet. He raised his eyes to meet the child’s. He’s seen that look in the eyes of some human kids he’s saved from monsters before.

They were the same.

“Wait,” Frisk reached toward his brother.

Luke pulled the trigger.

A sudden flash of blue light pushed Luke back and his gun flew out of his hand. Frisk had hidden his eyes against the flash, but looked up again to see a massive skeleton monster in the midst of the young ones they had surrounded.

His squadmates attacked the new monster, their rifles rattling off bullets that didn’t seem to affect it. Frisk pulled his gun as well, but the monster was already goring one of the soldiers. Its teeth sank into the human’s flesh, even through the protective gear.

Within seconds, three of the soldiers were dead. 

Luke stood back up, retrieving his gun again. Frisk readied himself to back his brother up; to go down with him if needed, but Luke pointed his gun at the child again, instead of the giant skeleton in the middle. Frisk reacted, pushing his brother’s gun away from the kid. 

“Frisk, what are you doing–” Luke began to shout, but the skeleton gave a roar and lunged at him. 

Frisk was stuck for a split moment, but abandoned his brother for the children instead. He took out his knife and began to cut at the ropes around them. They all coward in confusion and fear, but there was no time to waste.

“Go!” Frisk shouted at the kids. “Run!” he turned back to his brother, but was confronted with the bright blue eyes of the skeleton instead.

He felt the monster’s claws sink into his arm and he heard several gunshots before he saw nothing at all.

 

\---

 

Frisk landed on an indistinct stone floor, gasping for breath and falling to his knees. He heaved, and heaved, and heaved once more, emptying the contents of his stomach onto the floor in front of him. He vomited as his head spun, and his eyes went blurry.

He collapsed on his side, pushing himself away from his puke. He breathed heavily, trying not to vomit again. Blinking his eyes to clear them, he saw the skeleton monster again and immediately scrambled to get up, though his mind spun and made him dizzy.

Frisk reached for his gun as he rose to his feet but his weapon was thrown magically from his hands. He watched as the monster strode closer to him.

“Might not be in your best interest to attack me, human,” the monster spoke in a deep, demonic voice.

Frisk swallowed the disgusting taste in his mouth and his eyes flicked down to the monster children he had saved, huddled behind the skeleton.

“Come here,” the monster said, and it grabbed Frisk’s arm again, sending sharp pain through his limb. The monster’s claws had pierced him badly. Frisk was tugged forward, and he realized with dread that  _ he _ was now the captive in this situation. He considered fighting back, but decided his odds would be better if he cooperated. He allowed the skeleton to tug his arm roughly as it lead him through a stone hallway.

Frisk had no idea where he was or how he got here, but his mind was still spinning and his body felt weak from vomiting. Finally, the skeleton opened a door to his right and shoved Frisk inside. It entered behind him and closed the door. Frisk turned to look at his captor. 

The skeleton was easily eight feet tall, and its eyes still glowed with bright blue fire. Its teeth were long sharp fangs, and its canines hung far below its other teeth. It loomed over Frisk, an oppressive and angry air coming from it.

“You’re here now, and you’ll stay in this room until ordered otherwise,” The monster’s words were sharp, commanding, and it growled at him.  "I don't know why you let the kids go, but you almost died for them so I brought you back with me. The king and queen'll hear of it and they'll tell me what to do with you, but for now, don't do anything stupid."

Frisk didn’t respond. He knew his training for prisoner situations. 

“This door will be guarded while you are here, and you will be killed if you need to be,” and that was that. The monster turned and left the room. Frisk heard the door lock from the outside and he stood there, unmoving, for a good minute or so before finally allowing himself to relax and study the room. 

He was in a storage closet, it seemed. A small room with shelves and boxes. When he went through them, he found nothing of value, though he did find a couple of rags, and he held one to his injured arm, applying pressure to staunch the flow of blood.

He sat down on the floor of the room and reflected on his situation.

So, he’s a prisoner now. All for saving a couple monster kids. 

He should have listened to Luke.

Oh god, he hoped Luke was alive. Please, please, be okay.

It was barely thirty minutes later when Frisk heard the door unlock again and it opened to reveal the skeleton monster once more. “Come on,” it said to him, and it reached down to roughly grab him by the protective vest around his torso. It lifted Frisk to his feet and dragged him out of the room once more.

The monster lead him through some more hallways, and though Frisk tried to keep track of where they were going, all the walls looked the same, made of the same gray stone.

Eventually, the skeleton pushed Frisk into a room, larger – much larger – than the last one. Two thrones sat in the center of the room, and on those thrones were two massive monsters.

Animalistic looking, they each had white fur and long ears, and they had long, ribbed horns protruding from their heads, looking as though they’ve been sharpened.  Crowns made of gold sat atop their heads and Frisk realized that he was standing in the presence of the king and queen of monsters.

The ones who started this war.

The ones who ruined his life.

The skeleton shoved Frisk to the ground in front of the thrones and told him to stay down. 

"This is the human I brought back. It had tried to stop the killing of the children at first, and then released them while I was fighting off the other humans,” Frisk heard it speak to the other monsters.

He kept his eyes down, though he moved them around the room. He saw the legs and feet of several other monsters, presumably the royal guard. 

He heard the queen’s voice. "I've told you, Sans, please do not refer to humans as 'it'. We do not want to treat them the same way they do us," it spoke in a soft yet authoritative tone.

Frisk was confused.

He heard the skeleton snort above him, but it didn’t respond to its queen.

The king spoke next. "Let us speak to her, the human. If she did indeed release the children, then we must thank her."

Frisk heard the skeleton snort again. 

Suddenly he felt its hands on him again, lifting him to his feet harshly. “Get up,” it ordered.

He found his footing and looked up at the king and queen.

"Tell us your name, human," the queen spoke, not unkindly. 

This is not how you treat prisoners, Frisk thought. He told them his name. “Frisk,” he answered slowly, unsure of himself. 

“Frisk,” the king repeated. “A beautiful name for a beautiful human female,” it smiled down at him.

Frisk shook his head, gritting his teeth. “No,” he spoke and clenched his fists. “I’m a man.”

“Forgive me,” the king apologized. “We are unfamiliar with humans as we have not recently associated with them,” it raised a dangerous paw in a placating gesture. “Did you release our children?” it asked.

“Yes,” Frisk answered.

“May we ask why, Frisk?” the king used his name in a familiar way, almost as if they were friends.

Frisk was wary.

He replied, still unsure of himself. “It’s not right to kill children,” he told them. It was all he knew to say.

The two monsters nodded, and the queen replied. “We agree. It is not right to kill anyone, we believe, though in as hard times as these, war calls for such.”

Why were they acting like this? This is not how he was taught monsters should be.

The queen continued. “We thank you, for defying your human comrades, and for saving the lives of our children. We shall keep you safe, as you are bound to be seen as a traitor in your military's eyes. You shall be our guest, here, in our castle."

"W-what?" Frisk questioned. He suddenly worried that he shouldn't question royalty, and he quickly tried to fix his mistake. "Uh, your majesty, my lord, I–"

"Please, call me Toriel. My husband's name is Asgore. We do not like titles that hold such power," the queen interrupted his sputtering.

He stared at them with wide eyes.

"Ah," Toriel, the queen, continued. "You must be tired. You need time to come to terms with everything. You will stay in one of our finest rooms, and your wounds will be treated by our royal healers. Please," It– Frisk supposed he should stop using ‘it’ to refer to the monsters.  _ She _ , Toriel, motioned to the skeleton behind him. "Sans, lead Frisk to his room."

Sans the skeleton scoffed at the queen. "I'm not babysitting no human. Shouldn't even be gettin' this kinda treatment,” he said.

Toriel sighed. "Papyrus, dear," she turned to one of her royal guards, and Frisk’s eyes followed hers. The guard was another skeleton. "Please escort Frisk."

"Yes m'am!" The guard saluted and sauntered toward him. "Right this way, Frisk-human!" 

Frisk followed the other skeleton, though his eyes stayed trained on the king and queen.

What were they playing at? He wondered.

The guard lead him out of the royal chambers and through more corridors into another wing of the castle. His escort, Papyrus, talked cheerfully the whole time, though it was of nothing of importance. The skeleton guard opened another door and ushered Frisk inside. 

“I shall have the healer sent over straight away!” Papyrus said. “Please make yourself at home, human, and we shall check on you frequently to keep you sustained!” 

He left, leaving Frisk alone again in this room, and Frisk didn’t hear the door lock behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter and Tumblr @ moolikacow!


End file.
